Hotaru's New Beginning
by Raptorcloak
Summary: After the defeat of Akatsuki and return of Sasuke, Naruto finds Hotaru and brings her to live in the village with him. Oneshot. Please R&R. Naruto x Hotaru. Minor Sasuke x Sakura.


**Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw: Hey, Naruto, what's up?**

**Naruto: Ehh. Not Much.**

**Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw: Well, I wrote this lemon that has you and Hotaru.**

**Naruto: that hot girl from the Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc?**

**Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw: Yep. I was gonna make this fanfic the day of your birthday this year but I was so busy working on my IchigoxOrihimexRangiku lemon. **

**Naruto: First, you pair me up with Samui and now Hotaru. Any more of the blonde babes you gonna pair me up with in the future?**

**Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw: Well, there's Ino and Temari and a lot of other girls in the Naruto series who you know aren't blonde.**

**Naruto: Like?**

**Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw: Like Sakura, Hinata, Tayuya, Tenten, Shizune and Karin. Don't worry. I won't _ever _pair you with Kushina or Tsunade.**

**Naruto: Thank God! People are freaking sick to pair me with my own mother or that old hag.**

**Tsunade: Whose an old hag?**

**Naruto and Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw: RRRUUUNNN! (Tsunade smashes the ground were standing on as we both run in different directions.)**

Summary: Naruto finds Hotaru after the death of Utakata and the defeat of Akatsuki and welcomes her to live in Konoha. Things get interesting when Hotaru requests to move in with Naruto  
Content: Romance, Action. Lemons.  
Pairings: NaruHota. some minor SasuSaku  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto _**and I never ever will.

* * *

"**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" **a demon-fox enhanced Naruto fused with sage mode shouted out as he charged toward Madara, who started to retreat.

"**Susanoo Style: Kirin!" **Sasuke yelled out as he charged at Madara from the back and the masked-ninja jumped from the two leaf-shinobi and into the air. "You're going to have to do better than that, you two." Madara taunted but before he knew it, the statue fired the lightning arrow and it was over his head and the second it struck him, the electricity spread throughout his body and Sasuke jumped behind him with his sword crackling with **Chidori**. "This is for using my brother!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed Madara through the back and swung the sword with Madara's body on it into the air.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Madara screamed in pain as the electricity shot him into the air where Naruto was leaping into with his jutsu ready to strike.

"No! This can't be happening! I am Madara Uchiha! I am immortal!"

Naruto reared back his hand and sent the **Rasenshuriken **into Madara chest, which made a loud ringing echo and made him let out one final howl of pain before his body exploded in a bloody display.  
Naruto fell back to the earth and landed on his knees. He and Sasuke observed the pieces on the ground that used to be part of Madara's body and they both sighed as all that was left was his mask.  
Sasuke picked it up and crushed it.

"It's over. It's just finally over." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Humph" Sasuke just mumbled as he helped Naruto to his feet and the latter nodded in appreciation as the final Uchiha held him up.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah whatever, Loser." Sasuke as he assisted Naruto in walking toward the Leaf Village, where they heard chanting. The two heard found the villagers chanting their names over and over again joyfully. Waving at the two of them were Kakashi and Sakura, who took a step back as Sasuke approached her. The two looked at each other silently for a short time before Sasuke said "Thank You, Sakura." and the pink-haired Kuniochi hugged him and he barely was able to breathe.

"It's good to have you back, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tearfully said while Sasuke patted her back, knowing full well the sooner she let go of him, the better he would be able to breathe. Naruto just looked on and smiled at Sakura and Sasuke, being happy for his friends.

"You're taking this better than expected." Sai said to Naruto.

"I made a promise to Sakura-chan and now it's finally done. Of course I'm happy." Naruto responded.

"Yes. Job well done." Kakashi said and an ANBU arrived stating Tsunade wanted to see Naruto and Sasuke. Later the five arrived in Tsunade's office, where Sasuke's judgement was.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you left the village four years ago and joined forces with Orochimaru. Then, you even went as far as to join Akatsuki and help them in their deeds." Tsunade stated and Sasuke calmly remanded silent as Sakura stood beside him supportively.

"But you took out that traitor Danzou and helped Naruto defeat Madara Uchiha. So, as Hokage, I allow you to return as a Shinobi of Konoha and as compensation for the way your clan was wrongly accused, the Uchiha property will have twenty acres of land added to what they have and the elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado will be stripped of their positions of the Konoha council."

That answer was more than Sasuke could have ever expected and he nodded in complete gratiude.

"Anything to say, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's good to be back, I guess." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, you got the easy part of the deal. Is that all, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...there is the M.I.A case of Hotaru Tsuchigumo." Tsunade stated. Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widened in alarm at hearing the heir of the Tsuchigumo clan was missing. "Who is Hotaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Long story." Sai stated.

"She's missing?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"After the disappearance and possible death of Utakata, she vanished as well and we haven't heard anything about her since." Tsunade stated and the cheerful image of the blonde heiress' appeared in Naruto's head before he ran out the office.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asked but Naruto was already gone and out of earshot.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto shouted back as he headed directly outside the village and instantly headed to an area near the Tsuchigumo village, using his full fox transformation fused with Sage Mode speed to save the travel of days. With Sage Mode, he felt Hotaru's chakra far away and with his fox-transformation he felt her emotions were bleak, indictating pure depression and sadness within her personality. He sped in the direction of the depressing chakra and felt a drop of water fall on his eye. Looking up at the sky, Naruto saw it was starting to rain and he ignored it and continued heading toward the depressed chakra. He found himself in a field and Hotaru's presence getting closer.

"I'm on my way, Hotaru." Naruto thought as the rain splashed on him and he flashed through it. Suddenly, he saw a figure with yellow hair walking a short distance from him and instantly felt Hotaru in front him and realized the figure was her.

"Hotaru!" Naruto called out to her and she turned around and her face was half-red and her eyes widened as she recognized Naruto. He could tell from her face that she had been crying for some time.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" Hotaru cried as she ran to Naruto and her eyes started tearing. Naruto sympathetically placed his arms around her frame and pulled her close to him, stoking her back.

"Naruto-sama..Utakata-sensei is.. is..." Hotaru weeped.

"I know..I know. I defeated the ones who killed him and it's all over." Naruto replied as he hugged Hotaru even more and she buried her head in his chest and hugged him back. Wasting no time, Naruto separated himself from Hotaru and picked her up bridal-style. She wrapped her arms around him and he starting running with Hotaru in his arms, trying to get the two of them out of the rain.  
It was midnight by the time Naruto had returned to Konoha and normally he would have gone to Tsunade's office but his only current priority was the curvaceous girl in his arms, who by now was asleep. Naruto arrived in his apartment and opened the door and then carried Hotaru to his room, where he removed her boots and tucked her into his bed. Hotaru laid peacefully and Naruto sat next to her, her hand in the palm of his own. Instinctively, she closed her hand around his and a light smile appeared on her lips. Naruto smiled back and sat next to Hotaru as she slept for the whole night. He chuckled silently at himself as he thought about how fast he ran out of the village to find Hotaru. Naruto had also thought about how when he found her, the way they embraced and the way he carried her back with him. He never felt affection like that for anybody since the first time he saw Sakura. Naruto dismissed the thought as he watched the heiress sleep peacefully, which made him glad to see she was not hurt as he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to the bed.

**_The next morning_**

Hotaru opened her green eyes and sat up in Naruto's bed and fluffed her hair. She looked next to the bed to see Naruto wasn't there and she could have sworn he was there before. Getting out of bed, Hotaru followed an attractive scent and found Naruto with some bacon and he noticed her.

"Mornin', Hotaru. Hungry?" Naruto smiled at his friend as she nodded yes and sat next to him and ate, gaining some nourishment as she hadn't ate since she ran away. After the breakfast, Naruto and Hotaru made their way to Tsunade's office. Hotaru held Naruto's arm close to her and he slightly blushed do to it being near her sizeable cleavage.

"I'll tell them when we get there." Hotaru thought to herself.

Soon, the two were at Tsunade's office and she asked Hotaru where she'd had been since Ukataka was captured.

"Well, after Utakata-sensei sent me his final message and I finally understood what it meant, I just started to walk and then before I knew it I was running for a long time before Naruto-sama here found me." Hotaru explained.

"I see. What do you plan to do now?"

"Actually. I'd like to make a request."

"Just what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd like to move here to Konoha and live with Naruto-sama."

Both Tsunade and Naruto's eyes bugged out of their heads and they both gawked at Hotaru.

"But, Hotaru, what about your clan and your village? I'm sure they miss you." Naruto said.

"I've decided that instead of restoring the Tsuchigumo Clan, I've decided to help restore the Uzumaki bloodline and I'd like to send a message to my village to request for my things be sent here to Naruto-sama's apartment."

"Hmmmm... Naruto, what do you think about the matter?" Tsunade asked and Naruto looked at Hotaru's face, studying the eagerness in her eyes.

"A girl like Hotaru? Living with me?" Naruto thought as he looked at Hotaru's curvy form and the thought of a body like hers would be to much for him to bear with his sometimes-pervy sage-like persona. But looking at her eyes, he felt the loss of her mentor and she just wanted to start life afresh with him as he had also lost his own close mentor at the hands of the same people who took her mentor as well. Thinking about his new and possible affection for Hotaru, he decided he would'nt mind her living with him.

"Yes. Hotaru can live with me if she wants to" Naruto proclaimed and Hotaru smiled, holding back her desire to jump for joy and hug Naruto to death for letting her stay. Tsunade nodded her head and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed a pen to Hotaru. "Sign here and here." Tsunade said to Hotaru as she signed the paper with her signature.

"Hotaru Tsuchigumo, as of today, you're a Konahagakure civilian."

"Thank you very much, Lady Tsunade." Hotaru joyfully said while she bowed to Tsunade and walked out the door before poking her head back in a second later.

"Naruto-sama, would you show me the way to the post-office?" Hotaru asked and Naruto lead her out the building and to the post office. Tsunade watched them from her office.

"Have _fun _living together, you two." Tsunade deviously and suggestively thought with a smirk on her lips. As the days went by, Hotaru sent her message to Tonbei and her clan and they arrived weeks later with her items and placed them in Naruto's apartment room, which fortunately had been recently renovated and made much bigger than before. Every night, Hotaru slept in Naruto's bed with Naruto holding her hand like the first night he brought her to Konoha and she had enjoyed every moment she spent with Naruto, feeling the same emotions she used to feel with Utakata's presence and growing to adore him. Anybody who saw Naruto together with Hotaru would congratulate him by either winking at him or giving him a thumbs-up sign. Even Sasuke gave Naruto a thumbs up. With every passing time they spent together, the two began to love and cherish one another. Three months later, an event happened that would change their lives forever.

"Whoa,boy." Naruto said as he entered his apartment after a training session and took off his sandals. He took off his jacket and didn't hear footstep coming his way as every time he came home, Hotaru would always greet him.

"Hotaru-chan must be training somewhere." Naruto thought as he headed into the bathroom while trying to pull his shirt over his head, failing to notice or feel the steam coming out of it. By the time he got his shirt off, he had open the shower door and inside the shower was Hotaru. Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly flew out his head at the sight of Hotaru's attractive body. Hotaru froze like a frightened rabbit for a minute but a seductive smile appeared on her lips while Naruto snapped of his gaze and started to babble.

"H-hhh-Hotaru-chan! I can explain." Naruto heavily stammered as he stepped back and Hotaru giggled at his stuttering.

"Naruto-sama, It's okay. Come on in. You'll save more water in this house this way." Hotaru suggested.

"Hotaru-chan, are you sure?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Um...Okay." Naruto said as he removed his pants and boxers and stepped into the shower, sliding the door behind him. Naruto was behind Hotaru and he pressed back against the shower wall. making sure his upcoming erection not rub against her ass. She turned around to face him with liquid soap in her hand and she looked at his ten-inch member in all it's glory and smiled.

"May I, Naruto-sama?"

"Sure." Naruto responded and Hotaru began rubbing the soap on him, starting from his chest to his crotch. She pressed her body against his and starting licking his neck, her hot tongue sending shivers of absolute pleasure down his body. Naruto poured some soap into his hand and started stroking it on Hotaru's flat and soft stomach, making her hips quake in delightful pleasure and Naruto's hand was lead by Hotaru's hand into cupping her ample and huge breast. Naruto's perverted side then came out as he pressed his head in between her breasts and began licking her chest.

"Naruto-sama." Hotaru moaned as Naruto's hand began to massage the breast and started to tenderly lick the nipples. Hotaru felt herself turning wet and began to swing her calves as Naruto's tongue swirled as the pliable mound and her nipples hardening at every passing second. She grabbed her other breast and began toying with it as Naruto moved his head to her crotch and began licking her clit, making her legs wobble a little as he continued moving his tongue clockwise on her pussy.

"You taste awesome, Hotaru-chan. You cleaned behind your ears too, right?"

Hotaru only laughed at that statement as she placed her hand on Naruto's hair and stroked it, the steamy water having made it more smooth than it's normal spiky form. Naruto's tongue eventually  
went from licking the outside of her to going into her warmth as he spread apart her wet folds and sent his tongue into her. The blonde man licked Hotaru's wet pussy and the delicious taste only made his tongue go deeper and deeper into her womanhood. Hotaru blushed and held Naruto's head against her crotch, making his tongue go slightly deeper. Naruto started slowly twirling his tongue inside Hotaru and that only teased her even more as her legs wobbled again and she felt as though she were about to fall before she released something was coming.

"Naruto-sama, please keep going! I think I'm about ready!" Hotaru moaned to Naruto, who stopped his teasing and began licking Hotaru's pussy with more vigor and before they knew it, Hotaru's inner juices streamed out of her and dripped into Naruto's tongue. Hotaru heavily panted and Naruto stood up and wiped his face of the same traces of Hotaru's release.

"Say, Hotaru-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Wanna switch?"

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Hotaru said as she kneeled down while Naruto stood back up. Hotaru wrapped her fingers around Naruto's cock and began stroking it. Naruto placed his hand on Hotaru's head and began to grit his teeth in pleasure. The green-eyed girl lighty brushed her tongue on him and started to form a type of pattern. Starting from licking the head of his member to licking his hilt at the same time while massaging his balls. Naruto starting panting and Hotaru moved from licking him to taking what she could of his length in her mouth. She simultaneously stroked Naruto's cock with her right hand while her equally hot mouth and tongue contained it. She bopped her head back and forward while she both sucked and licked Naruto's member.

"Hotaru-chan. That's it. Keep going. You're doing great." Naruto groaned and Hotaru took her hand off Naruto and placed both of her hands and under her breasts and brought them to Naruto's member and then enclosed it in them. Naruto's felt like he was about to fall from the feeling of Hotaru's soft breasts and leaned backed against the wall to keep from falling over, or worse; onto Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan, that's not fair!" Naruto complained and he heard Hotaru's muffled giggle come from her mouth. Hotaru stroked Naruto's cock with her breasts and sucked on it more faster than before.  
Naruto just got harder and harder, which was more fortunate for Hotaru's soft breasts and she began rubbing her erect nipples on his base. She wanted payback on her for his earlier teasing and now she was getting it. Naruto felt himself about explode seconds later and groaned as he fired himself into Hotaru's mouth, which dropped from her jaw and onto her breasts. Hotaru stood up and had a pissed off expression on her face, which confused Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

Hotaru pinched Naruto's cheek and he yelped in pain as she increased the feeling of the pinch before letting go of his cheek, leaving a big red mark on his face.

"OW! What you do that for?" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek and the busty young woman put her back to him and huffed in annoyance.

"That's what you get for coming without saying anything." Hotaru said with a disappointed look on her face and Naruto just sighed and wrapped his arms around her, hugged her and then started to kiss her cheek. She still stood as she was while Naruto still pressed his lips against her face and continued to kiss her. After a few more minutes and kisses, a smile spread across Hotaru's lips and let her head fall forward.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan. Can't I make up for it?"

"Well...Yes." Hotaru said as she unwrapped Naruto's arms and leaned herself to the shower wall where she placed her hands. The blonde male understood what Hotaru meant and placed his hands on her waist. Then, he stroked his member on the folds of her entrance and slowly eased himself into her warmth.

"Damn!" Naruto groaned and Hotaru inhaled and exhaled before Naruto started to move himself in and out before picking up the pace.

"Naruto-sama! You're so hard!" Hotaru moaned as her body felt intense pleasure; her breasts and nipples on fire, butterflies in her stomach, and the hot shower water only added to the effect as the outside of her body was warm as well as the inside. Her eyes rolled into the far back of her head and she looked possessed. Though, she was only in possession of the pleasure Naruto was speedily giving her and she moved her body in accordance with him. Naruto thrusted into Hotaru at his maximum speed and his form pounded into her's with great power. Naruto gritted his teeth and deepily growled as Hotaru's moans echoed.

"Hotaru-chan, how am I doing?" Naruto panted.

"You're doing perfect! Keep Going! Hotaru moaned in response and Naruto took his rock-hard cock in and out of her wet pussy, going as deep into as possible before the two blondes felt themselves about to release in short seconds.

"Hotaru-chan, I'm about to..."

"I know! Me too!"

Naruto began pounding faster and faster into Hotaru as her warm insides wrapped him and he released himself inside of her. Naruto and Hotaru both heavily panted and sweated, mostly from the water and the intense sex. He stroked himself one final time and released any trace of cum he had left onto her lower backside. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hotaru's waist again and lifted her upper body and held her close to him as she regained the strength to stand up straight after her legs stopped wobbling. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"That was unbelivable, Naruto-sama."

"I know. You were great, Hotaru-chan. We might have to do this again."

"Don't worry. We will and it might be sooner than you think." Hotaru said as she stepped out the shower and placed a towel on herself and left the bathroom. Naruto let the water run down his body and dried himself off and changed into his night clothes. An hour later, he arrived in his room to find Hotaru already in bed and under the covers. She instantly smiled at him and blew a kiss to him as he sat next to the bed like normal. The wind outside breezed coldly and Naruto felt some of the air blow onto him, even though the window was cold. Hotaru looked at him out of concern.

"Naruto-sama, if you're cold, you can always lay next to me." the full-figured girl said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I have my reasons."

"Like?"

"Like this." Hotaru said as she pulled the covers off her body to reveal she was naked and Naruto directly got hard like earlier in the shower. He immediately stripped his sleeping clothes and boxers and dived into bed. Hotaru smiled and wrapped her arms around him and brought his body to hers, her huge breasts pressing against his chest. Naruto lustfully growled and he and Hotaru rolled around on each other like two animals, ending with Hotaru being on top. Naruto cupped her soft mounds and his fingers massaged her already hard nipples and Hotaru blushed.

"I've just the idea to make you warm." Hotaru said and Naruto smiled as the former rubbed her crotch against Naruto's shaft. Lifting her body and sliding down Naruto's cock, his hilt disspeared inside of her body. Hotaru whimpered and started moving her hips with Naruto thrusting into her. He still cupped and caressed Hotaru's breasts and moaned with her as her pussy began to wrap around his length.

"Hotaru-chan. Nice idea." Naruto said through his teeth and Hotaru just smiled in agreement as she continued moving her hips. Naruto sat up and his tongue started to circle Hotaru's nipples and the blonde girl moved her hips more faster and Naruto felt a familar feeling on the inside of Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan, are you ready?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

Hotaru increased the speed of her moving hips and Naruto thrusted into her more faster and quicker than ever before. Naruto suckled Hotaru's breasts and she embraced his muscular form and whimpered as she and Naruto released at the same time. She fell over and landed on Naruto, who pulled the covers over them while Hotaru laid next to him and embraced him even more. Naruto tilted up her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Hotaru's tongue entered his mouth and began wrestling with his before they broke the kiss and Hotaru rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"Hotaru-chan, as long as you're with me, I promise you will never know the meaning of the word "pain" ever again." Naruto proclaimed with his foxy grin.

"Thank you sincerly much, Naruto-sama." Hotaru said as she kissed Naruto's cheek and fell asleep with him.

_Six months later_

"Oh!" Hotaru yelped as she grabbed her stomach.

"Hotaru-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto, now the Sixth Hokage, asked his wife as he approached her.

"Little one won't stop kicking me." Hotaru said as she rubbed her bulging stomach and Naruto smiled at her and knelt down to her stomach. He lifted her shirt just over her stomach and started placing kisses on it. "Come on, kiddo. How about giving your mom a break?" Naruto chuckled and Hotaru no longer felt any kicking from the upcoming child.

"Why do I get the feeling when our child is born, he is going to be just like you?" Hotaru sighed.

"Must be your maternal instinct." Naruto responded and Hotaru just laughed at her husband. He always knew how to make her laugh.

* * *

Well, another Naruto lemon is born. My next story will either be about Minato and Tsunade's daughter Haruhi or about the Bleach children from my fun-filled fanfic **_Playtime in the snow _**going trick-or-treating since Halloween is soon. Don't forget to read and review my other three lemons, **_A Little Swim _**starring Naruto and Samui. **_Bathing Incident _**which stars Minato and Tsunade, and finally my most recent lemon before this, **Valentines Day Gifts **which has Ichigo in a three-way with Rangiku and Orihime. Have fun reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
